


Romance On Water

by Anizella



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Plus TJ kippen, Sha la la la la la Kiss de boy, The Good hair crew back at it again, Tyrus - Freeform, slight ambi, tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anizella/pseuds/Anizella
Summary: When the Good Hair Crew and TJ decide to go to the Carnival, Buffy and Andi notice a spark between the two boys and begin to play matchmaker for them with the help of a "Tunnel Of Love"





	Romance On Water

Buffy rocked against the uncomfortable metal bench as she watched Andi wobble back to their table, trying to hold four ice cream cones in her hand, very nearly dropping them all the closer she got.

“Here you go!” She huffed, with a self-satisfied smile, “A chocolate cone for Cyrus, A blueberry cone for TJ, and a strawberry cone for Buffy.”

Cyrus’ tongue slipped out of his mouth, taking the chocolate one and the blueberry ones, and giving the latter to TJ.

“Thanks, Andi! I’ll buy you a pretzel for your services when you’re done with that.” He motioned to the ice cream that was slowly dripping down her hand as Her eyes widened and she rushed to grab a napkin. “Yeah, yeah no worries!”

The shorter boy gave her one last glance before he and TJ tore away from the conversation to talk to each other.

Reaching out and grabbing her cone, Buffy realized Andi’s pre-occupation and instead slipped into her own thoughts.

It was a hot hot summer day and the good hair crew (plus honorary member TJ, as long as he didn’t wear hair gel) were sitting in the food court area of the carnival.

Buffy was happily riding the roller coasters a few more times but everyone else seemed to want a “break” from the fun.

The fairground was nice, albeit a little crowded but that was to be expected when you go to a carnival in the summer.

The Ferris wheel had the longest line, but she didn’t know how much she would enjoy it versus the rollercoasters and games. To be honest, going to places like fairs could get really boring after all of the rides were ridden, so Buffy scanned hard to find something they hadn’t done.

And Oh boy, was she glad she did. Buffy let out a stifled laugh when her eyes caught onto a big red arch with “Tunnel of Love” written on it in big cursive letters, and creepy looking swan boats moving through it.

“What’s that?” Andi asked with a tilted head, setting down her napkins and looking in the direction of the ride.

“Some horrifying ride that carnivals use to make overly lovey couples feel special.”

“Mmm,” the shorter girl paused for a second before she also let out a laugh, “Let’s go on it! All of us- I mean.” She whipped her head around to face TJ and Cyrus but neither of the two boys were on the bench.

Instead, Buffy noticed, they were standing by a brick wall together. Linking arms, and licking each other’s ice cream cones, TJ’s arm extended and taking a picture with his phone.

Andi snorted “What the– what are they doing?”

“Swapping saliva through frozen dairy.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure they do that on a regular basis.” She paused, “I mean the swapping saliva part, not the frozen dairy.”

Buffy nodded slowly, “So you noticed too?”

A smile popped onto Andi’s face and she looked at the two boys, shaking her head,“ Noticed what? That whenever Cyrus isn’t looking, TJ is making heart eyes at the back of his head?” She held out her hand, putting a finger up for every reason. “Or that whenever we have a movie night they somehow end up falling asleep on each other? Or that 99% of both of their Instagram feeds are each other?” She groaned but there was no real edge to it, “How could I not notice?”

Buffy’s hand traced the red criss-cross design on the table, mentally checking all of those things off. They definitely both acted like a couple and literally anyone in a 2-mile radius could see it, except for TJ and Cyrus of course.

“They are oblivious.”

“Terrifyingly so.”

It was helpless and it made Buffy slightly sad, it was obvious the two boys liked one another but neither made a move. She wanted to help, she really did.

Then, a metaphorical lightbulb appeared over her head.

“No no no.” Andi waved her hands frantically. “I know that look. That look means bad bad things.”

Buffy held up her hand, trying to calm the other girl down “No wait, hold on.”

Would that work? Buffy didn’t know, but it would sure as hell be funny, and if it crashed and burned she was sure she could come up with an excuse so the other two party members didn’t have to suffer.

But even so, they’re probably suffering more now while hopelessly pining after one another.

—————————

He stared at Buffy incredulously, mouth open in slight shock.

“You wanna go on a love-themed ride?” TJ questioned, tilting his head in a confused manner at Buffy.

Cyrus didn’t seem so concerned as to why his friend wanted to do something so out of the ordinary. He let out an excited gasp, “I’ve always wanted to go on a tunnel of love!”

Andi started waggling her eyebrows at TJ, a suspicious looking having taken over his face.

“What, do you not wanna go on it Teej? I’d be happy to stay back with you!”

“No no! It’s okay,” The taller boys face turned slightly red,“ I’ll go on with you. I mean— unless you want to ride with Buffy or Andi.”

Andi stopped Waggling. Before Cyrus could even open his mouth she grabbed Buffy’s arm, “I WANNA RIDE WITH BUFFY!”

TJ blinked several times in surprise.

“Alright then…” he drawled, “Let’s get going before the line gets too long.”

Cyrus turned around and started walking. TJ was about to, but before he got the chance, he nearly choked on his spit when Andi faced away from him, wrapping her arms around herself like a hug and started moving her hands up and down her sides, swaying her head left and right. Like she was Kissing the air.

The confusion set in deeper before Buffy stepped next to her and gave him a thumbs up.

Now it made perfect sense. And oh god did he wish it didn’t.

“D—uh. Cyrus!” The blonde boy shouted out, the other looking back at him, “Save us a place! I’ll be there in a sec.”

After he got confirmation, he power-walked to the rest of the group.

“What are you two doing?!” He hisses, waving his arms in the air.

“Being Carnival Cupids.” Andi quips.

TJ slaps his hands to his forehead, eyes frantic, “No no, please no! You guys are awesome and I love hanging out with all of you but, please for the love of god, don’t do this!”

Buffy looks at him with a small smile, “TJ, you can stop hiding it. You have a crush on Cyrus right?”

“I’m not hiding it!” Everyone freezes, almost surprised maybe, at the confession, “Of course I have a crush on him! But—,” TJ stops to groan, red-faced, “You cannot tell him or try to get us together! He obviously doesn’t like me back!”

The two look at each other dumbfounded, opening their mouths simultaneously, “You’re kidding right?”

“No?”

“TJ! He lik-” a hand is slapped over Andi’s mouth and Buffy steps forward, “You should talk to him.”

He doesn’t understand. Why should TJ talk to the boy he likes when he knows he’s going to get shut down and ruin their friendship?

The thought makes his throats feel stiff and he shakes his head, “I can’t! How do I even talk to him about something like that? And when?! I would just screw it up.”

He doesn’t even realize his fists are clenched until Buffy grabs his hands and looks him straight in the eyes, “TJ, listen to me. I know we don’t have an amazing past and we haven’t been friends for the longest time, but you should trust us. Andi and I care about Cyrus more than anything, and we care about you too. We want you guys to be happy. But you need to talk to him.”

TJ lets out a desperate breath,“ but…how?”

He watches as both of his friends make eye contact with each other and smile, “Leave that to us.”

————————–—––––——

He did not want to leave that to them.

As they made their way to the ride He was now calling “his death bed”, TJ felt his anxieties growing. What were Andi and Buffy planning to do? He trusted them, sure. But that didn’t mean they weren’t capable of messing with him along the way.

When they finally got far enough into the line that they could see Cyrus’ smiling face, it all almost melted away.

“Soooo, what was that about?” The shorter boy asked when TJ was close enough to hear.

“Mm, nothing really. We just all needed to use the bathroom.”

“Oh, Alright then!” A bubbly giggle filled his ears, and TJ felt a smile grow on his face.

The further they walked, the more bouncy Cyrus got, and his arms grew stiff at his sides in anticipation. When TJ had asked why he was so excited all he got was a ‘Romance is cute, but romance on water is fun and cute!’ Which just made TJ swoon more and more.

Oh god, what was he going to do if Cyrus didn’t like him back? He couldn’t hear his laugh anymore, or see his smile! Or— wait no, Cyrus wouldn’t completely block him out like that. Would he?

TJ turned towards Buffy and Andi, speaking in a hushed tone"So, I was just wondering…do you actually have a plan here? Or are you just going to push us onto the ride and hope the cheesy music compels him to fall in love with me?“

Andi gave a determined nod, "Yeah, I do. I just have to find…Ah! There!”

Whatever thought he was thinking got stomped on when he heard a loud, “Oh my god, Andi?”

wait was that—

TJ whipped his head around so quickly it hurt. Standing at the control panel for the ride, was a girl with wavy blonde hair and a red carnival uniform on.

Amber gasped. “TJ? I thought you had homework to do today. Mom is gonna kill you if she finds out you’re goofing off.”

“Since when do you work at a fucking Carnival?” He snorts, ignoring the fact that, he indeed did have homework to do but some very convincing puppy dog eyes dragged him to the carnival instead.

“First of all, shut your mouth, there are kids in line.” She glares, “Second of all, I started today. I only told Andi 'cause…” she paused and motioned to her outfit.

“I like it!” Cyrus piped in, “I wish you’d of told me! I would’ve come over here sooner to see you!”

She smiled at him, “Well that’s nice, but Buffy tells me your only over here to achieve some 'Match mak-’”

Suddenly, Andi runs forward and cups her hand over Ambers’ ear, whispering something to her. The latter pulls away for a second, “Seriously?! Finally?!”

“Yeah!” Andi rocks forward on her heels, “That’s why I texted you. We need a little help…”

TJ’s eyes almost popped out of his head. They were enlisting Amber to help with his love-life?! She was so hopeless over Andi, how was she supposed to help him?!

He slumped against the railing behind him, catching sight of Cyrus’ confused glances.

He finally murmurs something to TJ, “Wait, did I miss something while you guys were in the bathroom?”

“Don’t worry. I’m lost too.”

Both boys, watch as Andi hands her phone to Amber with I-Tunes pulled up, “So you have control of the speakers, right?” Amber nods.

“Okay. Press this when it’s time.” She says pointing to a song on the screen. “Got it.”

TJ dreads watching Andi and Buffy climb into the swan in front of them, successfully floating deeper into the dark tunnel. This was it, hopefully.

Cyrus grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto one of the red leather seats. If anything good came out of his situation, at least everyone got to sit down, away from the sweltering heat of the summer for a minute or two.

The boat rocked along the water, and the light slowly started fading as the rails underneath the swan pushed them along.

Some stupid slow music was playing as pink and white light up hearts started appearing along the walls, and everyone was pushed into a bigger, wider room with more decorations.

He could basically hear Cyrus smiling. “Holy cow!” He breathed out, “This is pretty!”

As his friend watched the fake pink grass littered with flowers go by, TJ watched the lights pass over his face.

Purples and pinks, flashing in his eyes and across his cheeks. TJ was happy Cyrus was distracted, so he could admire how cute he was when he was happy. TJ loved it when Cyrus was happy, his cheeks always got red when he smiled for a long time, and it made TJ feel happy as well.

But no matter how smiley Cyrus was, TJ still wanted to die when he suddenly heard the intro of a song begin to play over the speakers.

“There you see her,

sitting there across the way.”

Cyrus lets out a loud laugh when he recognizes the song, “Oh my god, This is amazing!”

TJ let out a breath of relief. If Cyrus noticed, he didn’t say anything.

Suddenly, Two heads popped out from each side of the boat in front of them and Andi and Buffy mouthed along to the words.

“Sha-la-la-la-la-la My oh My! 

He resisted the urge to scoop water into his hands and throw it at them.

Looks like the boy to shy, ain’t gonna kiss the girl.”  
Was this all they were planning to do?

“Hey,” TJ felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at Cyrus.

TJ immediately realized the mistake, having forgotten how small the boat actually was, leaving their faces very close.

It would have been easy to see the slight concern on the shorter boy’s face, but TJ was far too distracted by the proximity.

“Why do you look so upset?” He questioned quietly, probably as to not attract Buffy and Andi’s attention.

“This was the song Andi was having Amber play.” TJ muttered, “The one they’re using for matchmaking or whatever.”

Cyrus didn’t look any less confused, “Right. I heard them say that. Who exactly are they trying to match make?”

TJ sucked in his breath. It was now or never. He could do this.

“Us. They think I like you…”

And all expression dropped from the shorter boy’s face. Or at least that was what it looked like he was trying to do.

In Actuality, his eyes were wide and his face was red. Even more red than the lights were making them before.

His voice was even more obvious and high pitched “Th- they…what?” 

TJ opened his mouth quickly to explain, but nothing came out. Was he supposed to tell the truth? Make up an excuse?

Cyrus didn’t seem to notice his struggle so he started talking again, in a much different, slightly angry voice “TJ, I am so so sorry. I get why they wanted to ride this thing so badly now… I Understand if they’re making you uncomfortable and you want to leave. This is completely outrageous and I have no clue where they would get the idea that you liked me.”

He licked his lips nervously, “Well it’s not exactly an idea, per-say…”

Cyrus tilted his head like a confused puppy. God, was TJ really about to do this?

“More of a fact.”

“O-Oh.” back to the high pitched voice.

“Yeah…”

The air around them was stiff and silent. It wasn’t comfortable like it usually was when silence fell over the friends. It was suffocating.

“God- oh my actual god.” TJ shook his head and dragged his hands down his face. “ I am- I am an idiot. God– I am so stupid!”

“TJ…”

Cy, please forget you ever heard that. I know- I should’ve known you wouldn’t like me back, its just that- I dunno…” TJ talked quieter, tugging at his hair, “ I Just had this thought, that maybe-”

“TJ,”

“There was some possibility that someone as amazing as you could ever like me back.”

“TJ.”

“But you don’t, and ill step back now, I promise. I Know that there is absolutely no chance of you liking m-”

“TJ!”

“What?!”

Soft hands Grabbed his face, forcing him to look up at Cyrus, “Listen to me. You are the amazing one, you are not an idiot, you are not stupid, and you…Need to stop putting words in my mouth.”

All TJ could do was stare back.

“Because there is most definitely a chance that I like you. I Think I would know.”

Before the taller boy even had a chance to process the words that were spilling out of Cyrus’ mouth, he stopped talking, hands still on TJ’s face and leaned forward, hesitantly closing the gap between them.

TJ’s eyes eventually fluttered closed, and he took in the feeling of kissing Cyrus. He tasted Like Icecream and cotton candy, and TJ knew, that even if they weren’t at the fair, he would still taste like that. 

When they pulled away, neither boys noticed the lack of darkness around them until a firm “Ahem.” broke the silence.

Three pairs of expectant eyes, plus a few people in line, were on them.

Andi and Buffy's faces were filled with obvious joy, but Amber was just smirking at them as she began to talk.

“Thank you for riding the Tunnel Of Love. Please exit to your right.”

**Author's Note:**

> I Wrote this for a Valentines Day trade on Tumblr a little bit ago. Thing is, we were given the prompt in January and told to post it on February 14th. I started writing it on February 13th.
> 
> Anyways, Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
